Funds are requested for partial support of a project to build out uninhabitable shell space within the University of Southern California Institute for Genetic Medicine (IGM) in order to consolidate and expand the activities of a group of current faculty involved in a new interdisciplinary research program in human genetic medicine research encompassing gene therapy, genetic epidemiology and computational biology. The purpose of the proposed facility is to conduct interdisciplinary biomedical research that is of urgent national importance and that would 4employ emerging and novel technologies to directly benefit the fields of cancer and AIDS research, pediatric heritable disease and the human genome project. The expanded PHS-supported biomedical research programs that will occupy the renovated space will broaden the scope of research ad and of research training at USC by (a) promoting interdisciplinary research including research on the emerging technologies of genetic epidemiology and computational biology including research related to pediatric investigation and (b) promoting gene therapy research. Because we have a critical mass of investigators, a history of excellence, an established and deep commitment to molecular and genetic approaches to health problems, a belief in interdisciplinary research, and a rich array of resources, we believe the time if right to expand the Institute for Genetic Medicine activities in Souther California. Such an expansion of the Institute would maximize efficiency, would spark new research and would create opportunities for new research involvement from other members of our research communities.